Red (Origins)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Red| jname=レッド | tmname=Red | slogan=no | image=Red PO.png | size=250px | caption=Red| age=no | colors=yes| eyes=Brown | hair=Brown | gender=Male | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto | relatives=Mother, unnamed father | trainer=yes | trainerclass= , | game=counterpart| counterpart= | champ=yes| leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=PO01| epname=File 1: Red| enva=Bryce Papenbrook| java=Junko Takeuchi| }} Red (Japanese: レッド Red) is the main character of Pokémon Origins. History Red appeared in the first episode of the series, in which he was called by Professor Oak to see him in his . Along the way, he met up with his childhood friend and rival, Professor Oak's grandson, , who was also called there. The boys raced to Professor Oak's lab, where he greeted them and explained that he was done with his new invention, the Pokédex. He explained that his lifelong goal was to make a full encyclopedia on all of the Pokémon in Kanto, but was too old to travel and collect data. He asked them to catch all 149 Pokémon to fulfill his dream, and that whenever they caught a new Pokémon, their data would automatically be input in the Pokédex. On a table, Red was given the choice of either , , or as both a starter Pokémon and a token of appreciation for willing to complete this task. He chose Charmander, and Blue went for Squirtle. Each young then began his journey. On Route 1, he encountered a , but was unsuccessful in catching it. However, when a came by, Red was able to catch it and add it to the Pokédex. Red's first Trainer battle was with a , but when he tried to catch his opponent's in a Poké Ball, it failed. The Youngster, now suspicious of Red, withdrew his Pokémon and ended the battle. The Youngster pointed to Viridian City as the location where he caught Nidoran♀, so Red decides to go there. On the way, he saw Blue and agreed to a battle. Both Trainers used their starter Pokémon, but Red forfeited after Charmander was pinned down by Squirtle's relentless . Brock noticed the disappointed Trainer and talked to him, cheering him up. Later, Red arrived in Pewter City and went to the Pokémon Center to video-chat with Professor Oak. After healing his Pokémon, Red visited the Pewter Museum of Science. As Red entered the Pewter Gym to challenge Brock, a and her friend talked to him and said he had a million years ahead of him before he challenged the Gym Leader. Brock then appeared, and Red recognized him as the Trainer who had talked to him before. Trainer and Gym Leader did , with Red becoming the victor after a long match that took out most of his team. Eventually, he was able to defeat Misty and Lt. Surge. He also encountered a crime syndicate called Team Rocket who had stolen the TM for Dig. Eventually, Red arrived in Lavender Town, where he heard about some ghost sightings in the Pokémon Tower, the town's Pokémon cemetery. Red went to the Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House and met one of its volunteers, Reina. Reina told Red that Team Rocket was near town poaching Pokémon, and how a newborn had lost its mother to them, and Team Rocket had then taken over the Pokémon Tower as their headquarters and kidnapped the owner of the Pokémon House, Mr. Fuji. Red decided to take Team Rocket on, so he went to the overtaken Pokémon Tower, where he encountered Blue again, who had heard about it too. A ghost then appeared and Red sent out his to deal with it. Blue tossed him the Silph Scope, which he had stolen from a in order to identify the ghost, which was then revealed to be Cubone's deceased mother, . Reina appeared with Cubone, who had a tender reunion with its mother. Team Rocket then found the group, but were defeated in battle by Cubone and Red's , so they retreated. Red advanced to the Tower's top floor, where he found a tied-up Mr. Fuji. Red returned to the Pokémon House, where Mr. Fuji gave Red a Poké Flute and two mysterious stones. Red then departed from Lavender Town and continued his journey. Now a more-than-capable Trainer, Red challenged and defeated both Erika and Koga in Gym battles. He found Team Rocket's hideout under the Rocket Game Corner, where he met their leader, Giovanni. Red then went to Silph Co., which had been overtaken by Team Rocket in an attempt to get the Master Ball, where he was able to free the Pokémon they had stolen and was rewarded by a Silph scientist with a . On the top floor, Red found Giovanni and saw that he was holding the Silph Co. president hostage. Red battled Giovanni with Charizard and lost horribly. Red left Silph Co. and challenged Sabrina to a Gym battle, which he won. Red also went to the Fighting Dojo and challenged Kiyo, proving victorious again. Red rode Lapras to Cinnabar Island and visited the Mansion first, where he found the Pokémon Mansion journals. Afterward, he challenged Blaine to a Gym battle and won. Red returned to Viridian City to challenge the final Gym, whose Leader was none other than Giovanni. Red had a rematch with him and even though Giovanni had the upper hand at first, Red was able to defeat him after a very long battle finally ended when defeated . This defeat convinced Giovanni to disband Team Rocket, train to become a better person and Trainer, quit his job as the Viridian City Gym Leader, and respect Red as a Trainer. Red went to Indigo Plateau and managed to get through the Elite Four. He discovered that Blue had become the and challenged him still. The titanic battle was only decided when Charizard defeated Blastoise despite a type disadvantage. Soon afterward, Professor Oak came by to congratulate both Trainers and had Red follow him into the Hall of Fame, where he registered his data as one of the Trainers who defeated the Elite Four and Champion. He continued his quest to fill up the Pokédex and caught almost every Pokémon, including the legendary birds. Red returned to Professor Oak's lab and saw that Blue had been injured by a powerful being in Cerulean Cave. Red asked Blue to show him, in Red's Pokédex, what Pokémon it was. Professor Oak then realized that Red had caught all 149 Pokémon in Kanto. Professor Oak asked what the stones Red had were for, which Red didn't actually know. He explained that he had gotten them from Mr. Fuji in Lavender Town. He also mentioned that the Pokémon that attacked Blue may have been a then-newly-discovered Pokémon called , which he had read about in the journal in the mansion on Cinnabar Island. Red also remembered reading about Mew being cloned into a Pokémon called , which then escaped from and destroyed the mansion. Professor Oak said that this must have been the work of Dr. Fuji. Red then realized that Dr. Fuji and Mr. Fuji were the same people. Professor Oak, meanwhile, remembered reading about the stones and told Red to hold onto the smaller of the two stones and let Charizard hold the other. Red then went all the way to Cerulean Cave to find Mewtwo. Upon finding the Genetic Pokémon, a battle commenced immediately. Mewtwo's incredible power overwhelmed Red's entire team, save for one: Charizard. With Red and Charizard almost drowning in the water surrounding the island they were fighting on, Red's Mega Ring reacted with Charizard's Charizardite X, which was revealed to be a Mega Stone from the Kalos region. The reaction allowed Charizard to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X. Its newfound power allowed Charizard to weaken Mewtwo enough for Red to attempt capture. After a failed capture attempt, Red threw an Ultra Ball at Mewtwo and successfully caught it. He then returned home to a dinner with his mother, Blue, and Professor Oak. Realizing his work on the Pokédex was not done yet, Red ventured off to catch the most elusive of all Pokémon, . Character Red starts out as a well-meaning polite klutz with a heart of gold. His father named him to be warm-hearted with a strong sense of adventure like a powerful fire. However, he's not without faults, as he tends to forget type-match ups, and towards the beginning of his journey, saw Pokémon as tools for battle rather than partners. Despite this, he has a strong sense of morality, and will quickly stand up for what he believes is right, even if others disagree. Like in the games, it is hinted that Red is a prodigy, as he managed to beat Brock with very little experience and later accomplish incredible feats such as capturing Mewtwo and becoming Champion of Kanto, all without aging significantly. Pokémon In rotation from Professor Oak, before leaving on his journey across the Kanto region. It evolved into some time after Red defeated Misty, and later evolved into after Red defeated Koga. It was able to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X in Red's battle against , thanks to the Mega Stones that Mr. Fuji had previously given to Red.}} was Red's first capture. It was sent out to battle against Brock's Onix and lost. None of Rattata's moves are known.}} was caught during Red's travels. It was sent out to battle against Brock's and lost. None of Spearow's moves are known.}} was briefly seen being registered in the Pokédex. Sometime before Red challenged Brock, Caterpie evolved into and challenged Onix. Despite using String Shot to slow Onix down, Metapod lost after a from Onix. Metapod's only known move is .}} was only seen being registered in the Pokédex. None of Pidgey's moves are known.}} was sent out during Red's match against Brock. Despite defeating , he fell to Onix's . Nidoran's only known move is .}} was sold to Red by the Magikarp salesman.}} 's at the Pokémon Tower. Thanks to 's clearing Koffing's , Jolteon was able to defeat the Poison Gas Pokémon with a , forcing the Rockets to retreat. Red was seen using Jolteon again against Giovanni's during his Gym battle against the Rocket Boss. However, like Red's , , and before it, Jolteon was defeated before could land a single hit on the Spikes Pokémon. Red also used Jolteon at the Indigo Plateau. It first appeared during Red's battle against Lorelei and her , presumably defeating its opponent off-screen. Later, during Red's final battle against the , , the Lightning Pokémon was seen facing Blue's before eventually falling to 's . Jolteon's known moves are , , , and .}} by playing the Poké Flute. He was able to catch it and later used it in his Gym battle against Giovanni, where is was quickly defeated by Giovanni's Rhyhorn's . Snorlax's only known move is .}} by fishing with a Super Rod. None of Psyduck's moves are known.}} was given to Red by an employee of Silph Co. to help him defeat Team Rocket members in the building. Since then, Red used it as a means of transportation on his journey to cross water. Lapras was used against the Elite Four, when it is shown defeating Lance's Dragonite. Lapras was also used in the last battle at the Pokémon League against Blue's , where it emerged victorious, but was later defeated by Blue's . Lapras was last seen transporting Red inside Cerulean Cave to battle Mewtwo. Lapras's known moves are and .}} was first used against Sabrina's . It reappeared as a at the Cerulean Cave during Red's battle against Mewtwo. Gengar's only known move is .}} was the first Pokémon used in Red's Gym battle against Giovanni, when it went up against and lost in one hit. Victreebel's only known move is .}} was used to battle Giovanni's Rhyhorn, but lost despite having a type advantage. Kabutops's known moves are and .}} was sent out during Red's battle with Giovanni. After a hard-fought battle, he tied with Giovanni's Rhyhorn. Hitmonlee's known moves are , , and .}} in his League battles against Bruno's Onix and Blue's . Scyther's only known move is .}} in his League battles against Agatha's Gengar and Blue's . Dodrio's only known move is .}} in his Pokémon League match against Blue, where it defeated Blue's Exeggutor, but lost to his Blastoise. Persian later appeared assisting Red in capturing a Fearow. Persian's only known move is .}} and battled it with his Persian. After the battle, he caught it. None of Fearow's moves are known.}} was caught by Red with a after the Pokémon League. None of Arbok's moves are known.}} briefly appeared while Red and Lapras passed by it. He was able to catch it and it was registered in the Pokédex. None of Tentacool's moves are known.}} was caught by Red with a .}} in the . Initially he had trouble choosing whether to throw a rock or a bait at her, but in the end, he was able to catch her. None of Chansey's moves are known.}} at the Seafoam Islands to battle . None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} to battle in the Power Plant. None of Tauros's moves are known.}} with an in the Seafoam Islands. Articuno was later used in Red's battle against Mewtwo, but was easily defeated. Articuno's only known move is .}} with an Ultra Ball at the Power Plant. Zapdos's only known move is .}} with an Ultra Ball in . Moltres's only known move is .}} in the Cerulean Cave. It proved to be extremely tough to beat, easily defeating almost all of Red's Pokémon and breaking out of the initial Ultra Ball Red threw at it. However, once his Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X, it was able to weaken Mewtwo enough to allow Red to finally catch it. Mewtwo's known moves are , , , and .}} Red has 150 Pokémon in his collection, including one of each Pokémon featured in Generation I (except ); he caught several Pokémon off-screen. Achievements Badges obtained * (File 1: Red) * (File 2: Cubone) * (File 2: Cubone) * ([[PO03|File 3: Giovanni]]) * ([[PO03|File 3: Giovanni]]) * ([[PO03|File 3: Giovanni]]) * ([[PO03|File 3: Giovanni]]) * ([[PO03|File 3: Giovanni]]) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=竹内順子 Junko Takeuchi |en=Bryce Papenbrook |de=Christian Zeiger |fr_eu=Pierre LeBec |it=Massimo Di Benedetto |es_eu=Álvaro de Juan}} Related articles * Red (game) Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Rot (Pokémon Origins) es:Rojo (Pokémon: los orígenes) fr:Red (dessin animé) it:Rosso (Origini) zh:赤红（THE ORIGIN）